


Poetry of Dragon Sales

by Lionsong



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Dragons, Poetry, Water
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionsong/pseuds/Lionsong
Summary: Poetry I have created to sell dragons on Flight Rising. Themes vary from light to dark to grief to joy to silly to feral, but most are Water Flight themed.





	1. 2020 Poetry

Goodbye 2020, you have given us a cruel deal.  
No longer shall we kneel, let our souls be as tough as steel.  
Let the bells of victory knell and let the tides of time turn the wheel.  
Hello 2021, may you lets us heal.

\-------------------------------------------------

The shadows crawl across the walls, laughing ringing in the halls.  
Rainbows drip from eyes as I don a black disguise.   
A grin crosses my lips and toss away my script.   
Let us party tonight and dance away the cold winter’s bite!

\-------------------------------------------------

The sunlight dims and snow begins to gently fall,  
while the fish swim and waves crash into the rocky walls. 

It is time for slumber, time for joy, time for memories.  
The days are numbered, so enjoy, and let this year become history. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Angry dreams, chaotic nights, my mind tearing at the seams, ready to fight.  
The full moon calls to me, fierce and bright. The sun has set, tell it goodnight.  
For the time of the wild things have arrive, hunting out ways to survive.

\-------------------------------------------------

The tide is my home, it is only there that I can roam.  
The wind is my shepherd, removing all my fetters.  
The sun is my light, guiding me to what is right.

\-------------------------------------------------

I here whispers from the dells, as I stand upon the shore and pick up shells.  
I tense, standing upon dunes, the only light the pale moons.  
Shall I follow, shall I visit those empty hollows?  
My feet leads me, my mind set free. Laughter fills the air with wicked glee.

\-------------------------------------------------

Fall has fallen and winter has arrived, the shadows are callin’ and ancients are revived.  
The ink of the night stains the white of the snow, the light begins to weaken and the winds to blow.  
Eyes stare out from the dark and your lantern begins to die, what shall you see in the murk and will you come out alive?

\-------------------------------------------------

The fish don their colorful capes and fancy hats, ready to place their stakes and dance upon the flats.  
With sparkling scales and flashing fins, they flip their tails and begin to spin.  
Dance and swirl, dance and whirl, life is our pearl.  
It is the fantastic fish festival, a splashing spectacular spectacle!

\-------------------------------------------------

Come ye creatures big and small, come and hear my screeching call!  
Twisting forms, grinning fangs, wings torn, and insatiable hunger pangs.  
Haunted charms, sullen graves, curved horns, and hidden caves.  
Come ye creatures alive and dead, soon all will be filled with dread!

\-------------------------------------------------

A dark mist obscures the sapphire sea, hiding the moon and causing fish to flee.  
A beast within summons this unholy haze, its eyes glow out a glaring gaze.  
It seeks to devour the world and all it sees, a terror lurks beneath the seas.

\-------------------------------------------------

The sea beasts sing a gristly chorus about the wicked fate that lies before us.  
Slick obsidian hides, wings as blue as the tides. All out seeking their crimson brides.  
Shall you follow, heed their cries? Join them in their wallows, become the sacred prize.

\-------------------------------------------------

I am no beast of the dunes, nor of the sun.   
The green of the sea is where I am free.  
Tangled in the kelp I hide, my stealth is my pride.  
Swim away, flee away, for today you have become my prey!

\-------------------------------------------------

The leaves are falling, the day is fading. Night has come crawling, the beasts are a playing.  
Red upon the horizon, red upon the trees, the summer sun soon flees.  
For it is time for the beasts to dance, and the monsters to howl. Time to go out and prowl.

\-------------------------------------------------

The bright star splashed across the sky, staining the horizon with a colorful dye.  
It sinks, it slinks, into the dark, within it a hidden dark ark.  
From its dying light the shadows arise and begin to bite.  
Tentacles grasp, red eyes open, spelling out a deadly omen.

\-------------------------------------------------

A green star claims the horizon, forever falling, as bright as a diamond.  
With a resounding splash it lands in the sea, an explosion that causes all to flee.  
But that is not the end of this star’s tale, as something stirs from beyond the veil.

\-------------------------------------------------

The sun’s heat begins to fade and the autumn breeze begins to play.  
Winter will soon call, and with it the bitter squalls.   
Till then lets us prepare, filling our stores with silent prayers.

\-------------------------------------------------

Let all the waves bow down before the Lord, lower your heads and sheath your swords.  
His power is the ocean, and the ocean his power, and he shall fight in the world’s final hours.  
For he commands all the seas, all the blue and greens, for as far as the eye can see. Do not doubt the Lord, and he shall not doubt in thee. 

\-------------------------------------------------

I remember the flames, I remember the lost names.  
Lost to the smoke and the fire and the flames.  
Like great chains they cling to my brain,  
though nothing remains on these ghostly plains.

\-------------------------------------------------

Pull your catch up, don’t let your claws get sore!  
For tonight we shall fills our cups, letting out hearty roars!  
Don’t give up, for the fish shall be soon ours!  
Pull your catch up, give praise to your lucky stars! 

\-------------------------------------------------

My heart is all black and blue, full of bruises from loving you~  
You are a sea of pain and desire, twisted around me like a poisoned brier~  
But I crave you like water, bowing to you like a lamb before the slaughter~

\-------------------------------------------------

Sleep my hatchie, close your eyes, and let the waves be your lullaby.  
Sleep my hatchie, close your eyes, as the moon hangs high in the sky.  
Sleep my hatchie, close your eyes, tucked in your nest, safe and dry.

\-------------------------------------------------

Smoke rises from my maw, while water drips from my claws.  
I am a storm, a dark terror swirling in the sky.  
I am the thunder, a loud roar scoring your mind.  
I am the rain, purifying all I touch.  
Smoke rises from my maw, while water drips from my claws.  
I will not stop, I will not yield, till my rage has been appealed.

\-------------------------------------------------

Colors spin in my head, tropical fish above my bed.   
A daydream, a nightmare, or simply a delusion?   
No sound answers my confusion.  
Colors spin in my head, all thoughts have fled. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Speak softly, let the waves hide your secrets.   
Scream loudly, let the wind carry your allegiance.  
Stand proudly, let the flames burn your weakness.

\-------------------------------------------------

The waves lash upon the shore, speaking sweet secrets to the seer.   
They drip a claw into the inkwell, inscribing chaotic fates from the swell.

\-------------------------------------------------

I had a nightmare last night, of walking dry plains and avoidable death.  
I had a nightmare last night, of ocean chains and losing my breath.  
I fear what the next night shall give, what ancient terror shall I live?  
To dream, to dream again, descending into sweet mayhem. 

\-------------------------------------------------

The sea turtle is the queen of the sea, a placid and calm ruler of the green.   
Follow her, follow her, deep in to the waters clean- for with her the truth you shall glean. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Throw your worries upon the shore, let the sea wash them away- till they are no more!

\-------------------------------------------------

Feel the sun upon your scales, wander the grasses leaving long trails.  
The Summer has arrived, the winter you have survived.  
Live long, prosper with the gilded sun. Stay strong, and go have some fun!

\-------------------------------------------------

Seven years of memories, it feels like just a reverie.  
An explosion of colors, a cauldron of slime, and found dragons lost to time.  
What shall we see next year, what shall we find?   
Let us raise a glass in cheer, and leave the past behind.

\-------------------------------------------------

The sun may soon set, but there is still fun to have yet!  
Let us dance with the tropic breeze, living a life of idyllic ease.  
For the cares are for tomorrow, forget all your sorrows and dance the night away.

\-------------------------------------------------

The jungle sings with life, a mixture of harmony and violent strife.  
Everything hungers, from vibrant plants to silent hunters.   
All seek to live just one day longer, fighting to become stronger and stronger.

\-------------------------------------------------

Is this rain or tears? Please don’t cry my dear!   
For the sea if full of a thousand sorrows, dragons hoping for a better tomorrow.   
No release shall be found in this grief, letting it drown you shall bring no relief.   
So give your tears to the sea and be done, and walk away with the setting sun.

\-------------------------------------------------

Pick a shell up from the sea for me, smell the brine and laugh with glee.  
Walk the shore for me, the sand is your floor and from the waves you flee.  
Sing a song for me, prolong your stay and for you belong to the sea.

\-------------------------------------------------

The ship rocked and reeled in the autumn storm, a Guardian stood over the eggs and tried to keep them warm. Yet fear seeped into their heart, a fear of ship off chart, or a storm conjured by black arts. A fear that broke the sacred trust as the sea shook the ship with a hungry lust.

The ship hit rock and was torn asunder, plunging all into the sea amidst the the lightning and thunder. The eggs soon lost to the tides and Guardian lost their pride. The sun crawled up the horizon, no ship to be seen upon the island.

Their scales were rent, their heart was sore, they lay upon the broken shore. The Guardian cried out their despair, lost, alone, no one to care. But the eggs found homes, one by one, but still she seeks them out with the rising sun. The Guardian shall take back what was taken, what was forsaken.

\-------------------------------------------------

The Lord is gone, his children are crying. The Lord has flown, his children are dying.   
One splash, two splash, three splash, four! The tears of his children decorate the shore.   
Come back my Lord, come back! Your castles have crumbled and the seas have turned black.   
One splash, two splash, three splash, four! Soon your children shall be no more. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Sunshine laughter, moonlight whispers,  
gulls sleep in the rafters and dolphins wave their flippers. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Take away my crown, toss it into the sea- for it is only to you I shall bend the knee.   
Make me sing your praises, write down your psalms- for your sweet touch is my alms.   
In these waves let us have one last dance, one last chance, till the night ends- lets us have one last glance. 

\-------------------------------------------------

My head is spinning, the veil of the world is thinning.   
What is real as the world becomes a wheel, spinning and reeling a dance that makes me kneel.   
A whimper becomes a roar, stop this deadly score! I will not dance to this lunacy, I will not listen to this ambiguity.   
Make life stationary once again, let life be sane once again. Stop the spinning, and lets start again at the beginning. 

\-------------------------------------------------

My breath hisses through my fangs with a soft snarl.   
My prey moves swiftly through the mangroves, twisted and gnarled.   
With a snap of my wings I dive down, the branches scourging my hide.   
Claws clasp fur, blood stains the water, and the prey has died. Pain for gain, their life for mine.

\-------------------------------------------------

Come down to the water, come down to the sea.  
Show off your scales, show off your wings.  
For your are king of the water, for you are queen of the sea.  
Your scales are the shore, your wings are the waves.

\-------------------------------------------------

Drift away, drift away slowly. A gentle wind tosses the clouds and the sun shines so bright and holy.  
Trees sway, ocean sprays, life goes on slowly. A gentle sigh crosses my lips as I watch the sun set, turning the sky rosy.

\-------------------------------------------------

The world has gone you mad you say? A cacophony of sadness that one must slay.   
Fear not, hear not, the insanity on the wind, nor be blind. Yet still we must be kind. 

\-------------------------------------------------

A danger sails on the horizon, the clouds gather in the dark.  
A danger arrives like a lion, it gusts and roars give hark.  
The danger is a typhoon, worse than any shark..

\-------------------------------------------------

Laugh because you have known sorrow, sing because you have know silence.  
Drink for you have known thirst, eat for you have known hunger.  
In the abyss time is short, life is lived hard and fast- for tomorrow, tomorrow maybe your last.

\-------------------------------------------------

Take me the ocean and drown me in your arms, take me from this world filled with hatred and harm.   
For your love to me is my potion, your heart is my ocean. With you I have found me peace, drowning in that eternal abyss.

\-------------------------------------------------

Laughter and mirth can be heard on the shore, dragons tapping their tails and calling out for more!  
A song, a joke, a trick, a story- all things performed in Shadowbinder’s glory!  
So come join the on the sands, sit and listen to something grand!  
For the Shadow’s sing just once a year, calling out to any listening ear.

\-------------------------------------------------

This is your last chance- as shadows snicker and prance, asking you to a whirling dance.  
Beware the thorns and don’t tangle your horns, as the symphony begins to warm.  
For the laughter can become quite cruel, so mind your steps and don’t become the fool!

\-------------------------------------------------

Laughter and love fill the air, tails curled and wings flared.   
The sky has become a battlefield of desire as the dragons dance higher and higher.   
Sorrow and joy join hand in hand, as they soar farther from the sands.

\-------------------------------------------------

The abyss is vast, the abyss is dark, but the abyss is not silent.  
Soft whistles, booming roars, piercing squeaks, they all echo in the deep.  
Not all is friendly, not all is foe. Which is which, few do know. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Snap, Crackle, Break! The dragons come marching, leaving destruction in their wake!  
Roar, Snarl, Hiss! With flashing wings and sparkling scales, these dragons can not be missed!

\-------------------------------------------------

The sea shakes beneath the ice, winter holding its grip like a vice.  
The frost has become a prison, but the dark beasts can now swim hidden.  
Only where the chains grow weak, black holes where croaked teeth do seek.  
Beware the beasts beneath the floes, their hunger ever grows.

\-------------------------------------------------

Beneath the ice, beneath the frost and the snow, lies the midnight sea.  
It surrounds you like a vice, you become lost in the below, you cannot flee.

\-------------------------------------------------

The reef is bright like candy sweet, to my eyes they are a colorful treat!  
The glitter of the sun is like sugar upon cakes, the foam of the waves like a frosty shake.  
The sea is a delicacy to my gaze, rousing me from my slothful malaise.   
What shall I see next, where shall I explore next? What taste shall my eyes behold?

\-------------------------------------------------

It is hard work riding the seas, pulling ropes and tracking the breeze.  
My bones ache, my scales are worn, I sit here tiredly watching the sinking sun.  
The sky is tinged in red and pink, as the ocean turns a black ink.  
It is all worth it in the end, as I raise my drink and salute my friend.

\-------------------------------------------------


	2. 2019 Poetry

The year is ending, the night soon descending- one last moon shining like a silver spoon.  
One last wish as we scrape our empty dish.  
One last day till the next year holds it sway. The year is ending, the night soon descending.  
Today we say goodbye, and tomorrow hello, and letting the new world arrive with the ocean’s flow.

\-------------------------------------------------

The song of the Banescales fill the air, giving many a great scare!  
But we of the water sing back to them, giving our lyres a soft strum.  
Please come to our waves, please come share our caves!  
We welcome you with open wings, so come and visit our hidden springs.

\-------------------------------------------------

The sea can drive one mad, miles upon miles of the same waves, the same blue- no land in sight or creature to be seen.  
The eternal roar and whush upon the hull can become a lullaby of lunacy. T  
he taste of packed food is stale and unappealing, the walls of your ship feel just too tight.  
You will scream, cry out into the night- and the sea shall answer you only with the same roiling of the waves.  
It is have no pity upon those lost at sea.

\-------------------------------------------------

Flowers dance across the waves, memories of my loves who lie in their graves.  
A life taken to remember a life lost, what bitter irony like cold frost.  
Soon ice shall cover these shores, freezing my heart to its very core.

\-------------------------------------------------

I close my eyes and let the darkness take me over, for luck my claws clutch a single piece of clover.  
My mind wanders thinking of things to ponder, my thoughts drifting like a ship upon the sea.  
What shall my dreams give to me, what shall I see?  
Will I return or shall I flee?

\-------------------------------------------------

I collect shells along the shore, always charming and never a chore.  
One shell, two shell, three shell, four~  
Who shall I collect these shells for?  
One for the Snapper who snores, one for the Spiral who soars,  
One for the Fae who tells the lore, one for the Guardian of the door!

\-------------------------------------------------

The moon wanes and my strength ebbs, my energy as thin as spider webs.  
I dig a deep pit into the shore, readying it for a winter snore.  
Beneath the sand dunes I slide, hidden away from the rolling tides.

\-------------------------------------------------

The full moon is rising and so are the waves,  
the dragons are flying- roaring from their caves.

\-------------------------------------------------

The sea sparkles and gleams in the bright noon sun, it laughs and plays- inviting you to fun!  
Shall you chance those grinning waves, with its white teeth that may send you to your graves?  
For that laughing joy hides the tears of the lost, all those who did not fear the cost.

\-------------------------------------------------

When black cats prowl and pumpkins shine,  
When shivery shivers run down your spine,  
When ghosts and goblins ring the chime,  
Beware and be scared – it’s Halloween time!

\-------------------------------------------------

I have drank deeply from the dark waters, tasted their murky depths.  
I have danced with the pale daughters, stolen away their last breaths.  
It has twisted me, that abyssal drink, given me sorrow and lost in its wisdom.  
It has addicted me to its taste, filling my marrow, forever its victim.

\-------------------------------------------------

My eyes wander the dark waters, still, patient, like a shark awaiting the slaughter.  
I wonder what I shall see, hidden in the dark abyss, shall it arise to give a hiss?  
Am I remiss in this wistful illusion, are my thoughts only twisted delusion?  
I turn my eyes away from the black sea, shall I leave, shall I flee? Nay, it calls to me.

\-------------------------------------------------

Ghosts howl and beasts growl, my eyes become wide as an owl!  
I shiver and quake, fear curling around me like a snake, from this dream I hope to wake!  
I say a prayer for the sun to rise, before the creatures find their prize. 

\-------------------------------------------------

I have climbed the frosted peak, felt the cold chill across my cheek.  
I have dug beneath the volcanic core, watching the molten rock pour.  
I have swam to the deepest abyss, caressed by the darkest kiss.  
But still I question, still I yearn, what else do I have to learn?

\-------------------------------------------------

Shadows are curling across the land, and you hear the echoes of a ghostly band.  
The party has arrived! It is the time for merry madness-no time for bleak sadness.  
For the world maybe dying as the leaves begin drying,  
the spirits have come to play as their tattered bonds begin to sway.

\-------------------------------------------------

A soft breeze swirls across the sands, bring relief across the heated lands.  
I sit beneath a lofty palm, sipping a drink and enjoying the warm calm.  
Summer shall soon leave these shores, but till then I think I shall snore.

\-------------------------------------------------

Volcanic eruptions are stirring up the waves, digging up beasts from their watery graves.  
Ghastly fierce with teeth ready to pierce, claws ready to rend- it is your life they plan to spend.  
Ghost, fiend, demon, or ghoul? They spring from the boiling waters, hungry and cruel.

\-------------------------------------------------

The stars are glowing tonight, putting on a show with their light!  
The moon sure is bright tonight, shining like a spotlight!  
They dance across the sky and sea tonight, truly what a sight!

\-------------------------------------------------

I soar across the rocky shore, looking for hidden caves to explore.  
A place where the sea has worn, a place I can stay nice and warm.  
For that is what my new home shall be, a hidden cove by the sea.

\-------------------------------------------------

My memories, my dreams, hold a carnival with magic bursting at seams.  
Laughter, dancing lights, such wild nights filled with decadent sights!

\-------------------------------------------------

Such odd fish I have found, in these waters they do abound!  
White of scale and blue of eye, soft and round like clouds in the sky!  
What bait should give to this line, to catch these delightful fish of mine?

\-------------------------------------------------

A small nest born upon fire’s fest, frozen flames licked their eggs giving strength to scaled wings and legs. 

\-------------------------------------------------

The sea is not silent, can you not hear it roar?  
The sea is not peaceful, the tides are ever at war.  
The sea is not dull, it has more colors than flowers in the fields.  
The sea not lifeless, it more beasts than than what the farmers yield.  
The sea is loud and ruthless, bright and lively,  
it is my home and forever beside me.

\-------------------------------------------------

The golden shore, silken sands, a wooden oar, and sea-worn hands.  
The coiled waves, drifting shoals, hidden caves, and lost souls.  
The brilliant sun, tattered charts, merry fun, and joyful hearts. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Neon lights glimmer across the sky, a net of gold to scare the dark away.

\-------------------------------------------------

Beware that maid on the shore, she shall leave your heart broken and sore.

Beware those cunning blue eyes, she shall laugh at your weeping cries.

For the maid on the shore is more than she seems, 

with wicked claws she shall tear apart your hopes and dreams.

\-------------------------------------------------

Storms sweep across the ocean stage, crackling with lightning and ready to rage.  
The sea reflects it wrathful red glow as the winds twist the ebb and flow.  
Thunder crackles across sky, I fear my dear, it is time to say goodbye!

\-------------------------------------------------

I want to drift away with the tide, all alone and with no guide.  
A peace I can only dream of, I place I can truly find love.  
I want to drift away with the tide, to a place so blue and wide.

\-------------------------------------------------

Beware, beware the King of the Tides!  
The waves heed his words, and soon become deadlier than swords.  
The storms are his wings, from their gusts lightning rings.  
The rocks and reefs are his fangs, ready to tear and rend and hang.  
So beware, beware the King of the Tides, least you evoke his wrathful pride!

\-------------------------------------------------

At night I dream of a distant shore, a place of hidden lore.  
Snoring, I doze, I sleep, but in that place I soar, I pose, I leap.  
It is there my heart doth keep, beneath the waves of the eternal deep.  
Never ending, my eternal sleep.

\-------------------------------------------------

The sea is bright and beautiful, I obey her commands penitent and dutiful.  
She whispers to me, “Leave the shore, for life there is a chore.”  
And with a smile I bend the oar, till my hands turn raw and sore.  
For my life, my duty, my heart is to her alone, she who sits upon that eternal blue throne.

\-------------------------------------------------

The sun dapples its light upon the dancing waves, revealing the hidden beauty among the caves.  
A rainbow of reefs, a prism of bright fish, all trying to avoid becoming another’s dish! 

\-------------------------------------------------

I see creatures in the waves, like ghosts rising from their graves.  
They ride with the tides, and flow with the ebb and floe.  
They coil with the curls, and crash with the splashes.  
I see creatures in the ocean brew, stirring up that savage blue.

\-------------------------------------------------

The waters lash at the shore, rain beating against the tide.  
A sound echoes, a sullen roar, while both dragons and beast doth hide.  
An ancient beast flies, bred for war, a beast with a terrible pride. 

\-------------------------------------------------

The Seekers have returned, hunting shade and demons spurned.  
Massive paws that give any pause, and horns sharpened like wicked thorns.  
United they roam the land, a hunter, a jailer, and a friend.

\-------------------------------------------------

Then summer sun sits heavily in the sky, leaving the shore high and dry.  
Dragons dash into the sea, from the baneful sun and listless sky they flee.  
Splashing and dancing in the heavenly cool, happily soaking in the blue pool.

\-------------------------------------------------

A sweet breeze runs through the jungle, stirring within snoring rumbles.  
A drink in one claw and a flower in the other, this heat is enough to smother.  
The hammock sways gently with the breeze, setting my mind at ease.  
Tonight we shall dance, tonight we shall sing, but till then I shall just swing.

\-------------------------------------------------

Tell me another story, sing to me another song, tell me those tales of right and wrong.  
Spin me another tale, croon another refrain, under the moon so soft and pale. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Rattle the cage, show off your rage! Today is the day you take the stage!

\-------------------------------------------------

From caverns deep beneath the ocean floor, I arise, ready to explore.  
I find bright coral and brilliant fish, hunting or becoming another’s dish.  
A gallery of beauty like no other, to them the ocean is their mother.

\-------------------------------------------------

By the bay the dragons begin to sway under the sun’s warming rays.  
Tails begin to curl as feet begin to twirl and in the breeze wings unfurl.  
A spring dance, a single chance, soon to blossom into a summer romance.

\-------------------------------------------------

The reef and the trench, side by side they lay,  
light and dark, where one plays and the other slays. 

\-------------------------------------------------

A gentle rain sounds across the ocean as dragons begin their simple devotions.  
Blood mixes with water, droplets of red against the blue, the sea’s daughter.  
A sacrifice, a kind reminder, of devotions with a more fearful price.  
It paints the sea a crimson hue, but soon it shall return to its bright blue.

\-------------------------------------------------

Be brave my children of the wave, fear not a watery grave.  
For it is time for you to fly free, dancing and swimming over the blue sea.  
Now you must roam, but know that this is home, a nest made of ocean foam.

\-------------------------------------------------

I breathe in deeply and breathe out slowly, letting my worries drift from my mind.  
I watch the water drip and drop, trying to steady the beating of my heart.  
The breath is my soul, the water my tears, together my desire to defeat my fears.

\-------------------------------------------------

The sea grows restless without it’s Lord, while the flames dream of war.  
The sun battles an ancient horror, while the moon laughs in a darken mirror.  
The world grows more fearful with every new day, will the gods even hear us pray?  
Till the world ends we shall hold on to our hope, trusting our fates upon that single fragile rope. 

\-------------------------------------------------

A sea of jewels or maybe fools?  
Laughing, cavorting, gamboling, and romping, no stop to this endless stomping!  
Masks with silly grins, what hides behind these foolish fins?

\-------------------------------------------------

Come along, let wind spin you around, for today we are homeward bound!  
Come along, let the breeze coil through your hair, do not stay in your lair!  
Come along, let the sky be your guide, for the heavens are open and wide!

\-------------------------------------------------

Paint with the wind, let nothing bind your mind!  
Do not be shy or give a heartfelt sigh, come let us fly!  
For the sky call us all, do not fear the fall and come join the squall!

\-------------------------------------------------

From the abyss a song can be heard, an eerie song like no other bird.  
A burble, a bellow? A clamor, a cry? A roar, a rumble?  
It is a stream of noise that can shake any dragon’s poise.  
To the night sky it flies. 

\-------------------------------------------------

I crave the wave, the spiral, the cycle of life and the grave.  
I spin, I twirl, I fall, I crash, into the shore with a grin and a splash.  
I crave the wave, the curl, in its coil I am its slave.

\-------------------------------------------------

With the warming winds the bugs come, swarming and worming, they make fine chum.  
Smile, let your hunger inspire cunning and wile.  
Spin, turn, twist, and spiral, let the hunger make you feral.  
Savor the storm and devour the swarm or risk being in peril!

\-------------------------------------------------

Bonfires dancing across the shore while fireflies flicker across the moor.  
A meeting of shadowed wings and those who come from the fresh springs.  
Laughter, both carefree and wild, two worlds reconciled.

\-------------------------------------------------

The flames flicker while the shadows bicker, as a black ichor begins to fill the room.  
At the brink of the abyssal ink, they await for you to sink to your doom.  
It is only in the dark you shall find your spark,  
but till then avoid the sharks or else this place shall become your tomb.

\-------------------------------------------------

Glittering and Gleaming, Shimmering and Shining!  
Treasure hidden beneath the deep, seek them out and they are yours to keep!  
But beware the hungry eyes, of those who seek your demise.

\-------------------------------------------------

A seer or a buccaneer? A sailor or a whaler? A guard or a bard?  
What shall you be? Who shall you be? Where shall you be?  
Only you shall know, swimming slowly in the ocean flow.  
Only you shall find, flying swiftly with the wind.

\-------------------------------------------------

A bubbly pink drink, foaming and fizzing, frightfully tizzling!  
A gulp, a guzzle, a gallon or more, drink till your talons hit the floor!

\-------------------------------------------------

The dark crawls from the sea, hunting all who may flee.  
Stand tall and flap thy wings, fear not these fearsome things.

\-------------------------------------------------

The ice gathers with every floe, a crytalline shine that gleams and glows.  
A dance of water in both its forms, a gala of crashing storms.

\-------------------------------------------------

The frost settles across the dunes, as we drink tea and watch the twin moons.  
Today we are not strangers, tonight we fear no dangers.  
The beasts may howl, and the gulls may wail, but fear no snarl or fowl.  
For today we are not strangers, tonight we fear no dangers.

\-------------------------------------------------

Roaring in the night, what a fright! Eyes star out from the black, beasts waiting to attack.  
Fangs bared in glee at your fear, as the moon shines bright and clear.  
Beware, beware the seas at night, for there are many things out for a bite!

\-------------------------------------------------

I soak in the soft warmth of the winter sun and watch the fluffy clouds crawling slowly over the dunes.  
Inhaling deep the ocean spray, I eye the gulls as they circle and play.  
The cool breeze streaks across my back with a shiver, and make my way home to see what the next day shall deliver.

\-------------------------------------------------


	3. 2018 Poetry

The sun is bright and the sea is clear, as the gulls kite and the fish swim with cheer.  
I lay upon the ocean spread, floating along like one long dead.  
No worries chase my happiness, in this sea of eternal bliss. 

\-------------------------------------------------

The Lord is gone, lost out at sea. He left at dawn, without a word to you or me!   
We search and we pray, the ocean weeps. No longer do we play, but together we search the deeps.  
But hope springs eternal, and the waves still sing. Soon there shall be a reversal, and the roars of dragons will ring!

\-------------------------------------------------

Nocturnes fly over moonlight shores as other dragons begin to snore.  
Magic falls softly from their wings, summoning creatures and weird things.  
The stars seem to darken in reply, and the moon sings a soft lullaby.

\-------------------------------------------------

The beach! The beach! A place of fun that is easy to reach!   
No leeches like the pond or preachers like the river, the beach is place to go~  
and so I beseech- the beach! the beach! Lets all go to the beach!

\-------------------------------------------------

Soft cry of the fiddle on a lonely shore, as the gulls call and soar.  
But below the waves, beyond the watery graves and closed caves-  
There is a different music, bright and wild, a call to the lost and exiled.  
For the sea is change, making bedfellows of common and strange.

\-------------------------------------------------

The octopus coils in its coral glen, waiting for fish to be its friend.  
It cries out, “A bite to eat, a sip of tea, please shall you spend time with me?”  
Yet the wise fish flee, despite the plaintive plea.  
For the tangle limbs extend and the beak is bent to rend.  
No friend shall be found… in the octopus’ hunting ground. 

\-------------------------------------------------

The darkest night soon arrives, as shadows lengthen and spirits thrive.

\-------------------------------------------------

The rocks smash as the Snappers clash, lashing out with tails and flashing their fangs as they dash.   
What a ruckus! What a riot! What a rumble! It is time for rocks to crumble and stones to stumble.  
A dance of a thousand stomping feet, feeling the earth’s rumbling beat.

\-------------------------------------------------

Drink to the stars and wink at the moon,

chase the waves and race the tide.

\-------------------------------------------------

Pulling on the strings of fate, feeling karma’s heavy weight.  
Open that gate, join a dancing rhythm with no hate.  
Fear not the endless fete, together we shall sail the endless strait.  
Time here has no date, in this life of eternal wait.

\-------------------------------------------------

Lightning cracks across the dunes like bright and dangerous runes.  
Ice and snow cover the land turning the everything into white sand.  
Asylum we seek in the sea, away from all this insanity!

\-------------------------------------------------

Shrieking howls and ghastly grins, leave now- turn your fins!  
Dread fills the waters as the beasts bleed the world red.

\-------------------------------------------------

A mist arise from the abyss, a faint glimpse that is easy to miss.  
It curls upwards like a winter frost, to the stars it is finally lost.  
What was it you dare to ask? Only a spirit’s last gasp.

\-------------------------------------------------

The autumn sky is soft and golden over the inland ocean.  
Night shall soon arrive as the sun begins its daily dive.  
No splash shall be heard as it crashes into the sea.  
Yet it makes waves across the sky, leaving a many hued goodbye.

\-------------------------------------------------

One last dance to forget my misery, one last dance to forget the rain.  
One last song to remember the my joy, one last song to remember the sun.  
Is it truly the last? Or shall a new repetition occur- like the waves on the shore?

\-------------------------------------------------

The moon rises above the sea, the beasts of the abyss rise up for thee.  
Silent fins sailing above the waves like tombstones standing over graves.  
Lonely wails and ghastly cries, but beware, beware those hungry eyes.

\-------------------------------------------------

I was born in a red tide, death and destruction by my side.  
The shore was littered with bones and stench, all washed up from the trench.  
The sun glittered and glowed amongst the ruin, gulls crying over the dunes.

\-------------------------------------------------

Copper amulets broken and rusted, their magic no longer to be trusted.  
Leaking a radioactive mist they begin to glow and their spells twist.  
Havoc ensues wherever it touches, soon all shall be in its clutches.

\-------------------------------------------------

Magic looms in the air, and bewitching charms fill lairs.  
Arcane crystals glow with inner light, warding off the Shade’s bite.  
Illusions bewitch, glyphs twitch, and portals show something clawed and eldritch.  
The Starfall festival has arrived, a time of magic and spells revived!

\-------------------------------------------------

Drifting in the abyss, let my body float and leave my mind in bliss.  
No sound, no light, no one to miss.  
Here in my sanctuary, down in the abyss.

\-------------------------------------------------

I dip my claws into the pool and pull them out slowly, watching the water drip as I think over my folly.   
It is a hollow sound within my heart and mind, a distant shore in which the earth and sea are entwined.  
And within a second my mediation drifts away, taken away by the ocean spray.   
Mayhaps another day, mayhaps another day. 

\-------------------------------------------------

The sun sparkles upon the sea, a reflection of beauty for you and me.  
The waves lap upon the shore, making our dancing floor.  
We shall laugh and sway, for this is our day,  
To play along with the ocean spray.

\-------------------------------------------------

Sink down into the abyss with a siren’s kiss,   
breathe no more for you shall never again see the shore.

\-------------------------------------------------

The waves twinkle in the sun like a thousand stars, while the beasts below fight a thousand wars.   
Eat or be eaten, the law of the sea can not be sweetened.   
Even a dragon has something to fear, something that makes them hold friends and family near.   
But it will not hold us from the sea, no wave or beast shall make us flee.   
Fate shall not bind us, nor the gleaming waves blind us.   
For we are the true masters of the ocean blue, it us that shall bite and chew. 

\-------------------------------------------------

The bright sun’s haze beats upon the sands, making the eyes water and begin to dance.  
It is the last gasp of the flame before the winter winds begin to call, and the heat punctures your scales like an awl.  
It is the end of the summer days, so say goodbye to its dying blaze. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Blue eyes stare out of the abyss, curiously hungry and easy to miss.  
Glowing baubles for the unaware, a deadly lure that one should beware.  
A silent scream, blood fills the sea, and then it ends, only a bad dream. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Bury me in the sand, cast shells over my grave.

Dry my body in the sun, let the waves claim my bones.

For my spirit has left this world behind, along with the ebbing of the tide.

\-------------------------------------------------

Can you feel the breeze a blowing? Can you see the storm clouds growing?  
The waves are lashing at the shore, something is stirring in its core.

\-------------------------------------------------

A ghastly glow, a terrifying howl, beasts of the sea both benign and foul.  
Offer your claws, show no tears, least teeth become bared and fill you with fear.  
The sea is not always tranquil, nor kind, but it protects the secrets of the divine.

\-------------------------------------------------

Glimmering darkness, shadowed gold, hidden treasures to behold!  
Hushed claws, whispered prayers, no time for last tears!   
Snatch them quickly, hold them tight, before they take flight!

\-------------------------------------------------

Night and Day, Sun and Moon, the twin guardians that ever dance above the ocean eternal.   
To a dragon who lives forever, does it matter- this passage of time?   
Scales become brittle, fur becomes grey, and eyes once clear become cloudy with age.   
But magic lives forever, and so do our songs- for the waves remember,   
our past hidden like a treasure and our hearts open to the ether.

\-------------------------------------------------

Crashing waves on a moonlight shore, and the gulls sharp cries at the sounds of oars.  
The tinkling of shells rolling across the beach, and the whisper of waves as if to beseech.   
The buzz of the sun crisping the dunes, and the rustle of the winds pushing the clouds like balloons.   
It is the sea singing to me, a private song that fills me with glee. 

\-------------------------------------------------

I broke my fangs on a Cerith shell, and nearly drowned in a Tsunami’s swell.  
I split my scales on the Fishspine Reef, and almost lost my wings to a Mammertee.  
But still I do love the sea, though she don’t love me- and it is there I live, wild and free~

\-------------------------------------------------

Drip, Drop, the rain is falling, the rain is falling.  
Drip, Drop, the rain is falling, falling in the sea!

\-------------------------------------------------

I close my eyes and sink, backwards, back into the inky abyss of dreams.  
My mind begins to break, cracking, cracked, no peace in this nightly stream.  
I toss and turn, shaking, shaken, till the dawn’s early gleam.

\-------------------------------------------------

The jester’s chortle opens a portal, felling both mortal and immortal.  
The flower’s dance is a whirling trance, spelling a tragic romance.  
The seer’s sight has one last light, telling of truth burning bright.

\-------------------------------------------------

Come my love, let us soar over the seas, in the skies bright above.  
We shall no know no fear or pain, for nothing chains us to this mortal plane.  
Come my love, let us dive into the ocean, into a secret cove.  
We shall be together with the setting sun, for our time here is done.

\-------------------------------------------------

I have swam amongst the corals and searched for sunken fossils.  
I have flown with the gulls and rode the ships with their rusted hulls.  
I have splashed amongst the fish and made a wish upon a starfish.  
I belong to the sea and she to me,  
in her embrace I shall sleep, and never again shall I weep.

\-------------------------------------------------

Can you not see the light glowing on yonder shore?  
Can you not feel the ocean splashing at your core?  
For over that horizon, across the raging sea,  
My heart is a shining, calling out to thee.

\-------------------------------------------------

The most beautiful sight you shall ever see is the sunset dying over the sea.  
From violet to crimson to orange hues, the sun begins its nightly snooze.  
The stars shall soon be arriving to begin their nightly diving.   
But till then I shall admire the view, watching my ocean blue.

\-------------------------------------------------

The full moon rises high as waves lash the shores and sky.  
The dark fish swim between as waves splash their scales clean.  
The bright shells lay low as waves bring them with their flow.

\-------------------------------------------------

The sky weeps, the ocean wails, our world is in grief.   
The priests sleep, the sailors lower their sails, where is our chief?  
The Tidelord has deserted his sheep, no buckets to bail, slowly fades our belief.

\-------------------------------------------------

A light glows in the abyss, something small and easy to miss.   
Alluring, beguiling, captivating, it calls to you, speaking of bliss.  
You swim closer and closer, till you hear a hiss.   
A smile wide and sharp, grinning, snarling, awaiting one final kiss. 

\-------------------------------------------------

It was almost love we had, dancing in the sea and singing like mad.  
It was almost love we had, wading the deep waters and fearing no bad.  
It was almost love we had, till you broke our vows and I became sad.  
It was almost love we had, but then you drowned and I was one again glad.

\-------------------------------------------------

Braid my fur in with shells and flowers, and sing out for April showers.   
The storms may come, but till then I shall relax and drink some rum.  
For life shines, be it rain or sun, and for now it is time to have fun!

\-------------------------------------------------

Hear the trumpets roar and the laughter ring!   
It is the rejoicing of kings and fools alike, a day amusement and joy- no strife.   
Even against the dark rocks the sun shines bright, and the water plays gaily with the gentle breeze.

\-------------------------------------------------

Nature has sickened, while scars begin to thicken.   
The shadows chuckle while the wind dances with honeysuckle.   
The flames bubble upwards as the light’s children suffer,   
and magic feels disquiet before the melting ice’s riot.   
The earth buries their past mistake,  
but lightning refuses to take a break.   
But most of all I fear is the water’s silent tear.

\-------------------------------------------------

Lightning strikes and the thunder roars, magic used to open doors.   
What shall come with this tampering blunder, shall it bring something with a hunger?  
Fear not change, but worry over miscalculations- as the world becomes stranger than our imaginations!

\-------------------------------------------------

The shadows twist and curl, like a maelstrom’s whirl.  
What they portend, few can comprehend.   
But I fear what they speak, whispering lies from the deep.

\-------------------------------------------------

The abyss calls to me, it speaks my name. Its call I flee, for there lies my shame.   
The bleach white bones sing to me, they know my soul. Their song makes me free, for I have paid their toll.

\-------------------------------------------------

My soul is a river that runs to the ocean, for my mind is ever in motion.   
My mind is the tide pulling in ebb and flow, my heart is its foe.   
For my heart is the shore, where my lover lies, the one I so adored- it is for he that my heart cries.

\-------------------------------------------------

My bones are made of steel, my heart that of gold,   
My fangs are made of iron, my spirit silver cold,  
but none of these compare to my magic, which shines bright and bold.

\-------------------------------------------------


End file.
